


Donuts and Daydreams

by wierdlycheerfulwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Asexual Kara Danvers, Attempt at Humor, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Movie Nights, Mutual Pining, donut dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wierdlycheerfulwriter/pseuds/wierdlycheerfulwriter
Summary: They both look each other up and down. Concerned and maybe a little calculating in their pursuit to see that the others okay until Kara makes it to a few feet away from Lena and Kara awkwardly waves. They both look a little unsure until it’s Lena who decides to take the leap that they usually make after seeing each other and slowly wraps her arms around Kara in a comforting hug.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first fanfictions. I do not own Supergirl. All mistakes are mine. With that being said I hope you enjoy.

The elevator chimes. The doors open and Kara bounds out of the elevator in joy. She’s going to see Lena in a few minutes after she gets cleared to enter her office by Jess. 

 

In the distance lay Jess’s desk where she sees Lena’s secretary hard at work. Jess looks up and smiles at her when she hears Kara’s footstep grow nearer. “Ms. Danvers,” Jess says in greeting.

 

Kara beams and says, “Hi, Jess, is Lena in?”

 

“She most definitely is, it will just be a few minutes she’s in a meeting.”

 

“Great, So how have you been?”

 

“Good, with L corp, rebranding it's been refreshing around here. How are you?”

 

“I’m good too just came back from the fire on Sixth, but I got everyone out.”

 

Jess raises her eyebrows. And Kara begins to panic and says, “I mean Supergirl got everyone out, I was just reporting, I’m just a regular reporter, you know?”

 

“Of course you are,” Jess playfully states, while Kara lets out a relieved sigh. 

 

Just as Kara sighs Lena’s office door opens so she can usher the person she had a meeting without her office. Kara hears brief goodbyes before Lena stops what she’s doing looks up and gives Kara a beaming smile.

 

The look Kara gives back radiates warmth and she almost uses her powers just to walk more quickly to Lena, but refrains. Kara says bye to Jess and then walks closer to Lena.

 

They both look each other up and down. Concerned and maybe a little calculating in their pursuit to see that the others okay until Kara makes it to a few feet away from Lena and Kara awkwardly waves. They both look a little unsure until it’s Lena who decides to take the leap that they usually make after seeing each other and slowly wraps her arms around Kara in a comforting hug.

 

Kara let out a little-relieved breath once Lena’s arms were finally wrapped around her. A feeling of complete safety and joy almost overpowers her when she lightly hugs back. They stood this way for a few seconds before both reluctantly stopped giving the hug.

 

As they release Lena says, “Kara, what an amazing surprise.”

 

Kara blushes and responds, “Sorry, for dropping by unannounced I just had to see you.”

 

“It’s alright. I’m here for you anytime… so what are you so excited about?”

 

“While, you’ll never believe this,” Kara starts somewhat seriously, before continuing “you know how we both like donuts…”

 

Lena arches her eyebrow as Kara continues and finally says, “there this new place on Fifth St that I have been dying to try, would you like to go.”

 

“Of course,” Lena exclaims and quickly gathers her things.

 

They get there in record time. Lena successfully and semi-dangerously navigating through morning traffic, while Kara clutches her seat despite superhuman abilities. Then their there fifteen minutes later.

 

The see the giant donut sign and Kara almost drools. She then proceeds to wonder how many donuts she can order without looking suspicious. Kara doesn’t decide just yet, but when they both exit the car Kara has an extra bounce in her step and goes to open Lena’s door.

 

When they're both out of the car Kara holds out her hand and Lena smiles and gently caresses Kara’s before she almost skips to the donut shop with Lena a step behind her hand in hand.

 

Once they get to the shop and open the door a bell rings loudly. The place is only half full, but nearly everyone looks happy to be there. This is exactly the kind of donut place Kara had been looking for small, homey, and lively.

 

When they get to the counter the employee, whose name tag says Derek says, “Welcome, do you know what you like to order?” 

 

Kara looks at Lena in anticipation and she nods in permission and that when Kara spontaneously orders two dozen donuts all one after another. Derek has trouble keeping up but gets them all in a box. It’s not until Lena pipes in her donut order does Kara realize she might have ordered too many.

 

“Well is this for here or to go?” Derek asks.

 

“Here,” Kara pipes in quickly wanting to stay for a while. Derek hands them the two boxes of donuts along with a small plate with one cinnamon roll for Lena and waves them to the cash register shocked by Kara’s exuberance.

 

When they get there Lena insists on paying and despite Kara’s protest wins this time saying, “it’s my treat,” rather affectionately. Kara gathers the box’s and Lena picks up her plate and they find a comfortable booth near the back.

 

Once their Kara quickly opens her box of donuts and hastily shoves a jelly-filled in her mouth. Lena looks at her, not in shock she has seen this site before, but in joy at how comfortable Kara is with her appetite around her.

 

Kara forgets herself for a moment eating a couple donuts until she sheepishly realizes she has company when Lena’s fork scraps against her plate as she eats her cinnamon roll. She looks up sheepishly and says, “sorry, Lena.”

 

“It’s alright Kara, I want you to be comfortable.” Kara beams at her it’s not every day that someone doesn’t comment on her eating habits with dismay. Although she slows down on eating anyway to try to enjoy her time with Lena.

 

“Which one’s your favorite?” Lena exclaims all the sudden.

 

“All of them, is your donut good?” Kara says back very seriously.

 

“Yes, it’s fantastic and anytime with you is an absolute treasure with L corp being so busy.”

 

Kara blushes and says, “I feel the same way. Any new advances that you don’t have to keep under wraps?”

 

“Nothing yet, we got rid of the alien detection device L corps still navigating the press, but I’m sure an idea will arise soon.”

 

“I’m sure too, Lena, you're amazing.

 

A small pink blush appears on Lena’s face before she moves her hand as if to dismiss the praise before Kara takes her hand softly in hers and says, “Seriously, you're so kind and so smart.”

 

Lena’s face appears bright red, but Kara’s hand remains on hers for long after the initial contact. They both just rest their hands together happily eating donuts until Kara realizes she’s already done with the first box.

 

Kara looks at Lena’s cinnamon roll which still has a couple bites in panic. She definitely ate to fast. Lena unaware of her panic continues eating occasionally stroking her thumb over Kara’s hand providing Kara some comfort.

 

Honestly, Kara had no idea why she hadn’t told Lena she was Supergirl by now I mean it had been a year since they met. She definitely felt like she should have gained the courage by now, but somehow she just can’t.

 

Never one to want to disappoint Kara had always avoided telling people bad news if she could. Of course, there were times when she had too, like when she forgot to feed Alex’s goldfish while she was at summer camp and the fish died or when she had a mission as Supergirl and had to debrief everyone.

 

However, telling most bad news Kara avoided. She knew it wasn’t logical the problem wasn’t going to go away, yet she couldn't help herself sometimes. Kara was still in a bubble with Lena and it was all of her own makings. Her excuses and lies piled up and now sometimes the guilt overwhelmed her, like now.

 

Kara came out of her thoughts. Lena was still here holding her hand. Stroking softly as if reassure her everything would be okay, but still in a state of guilt Kara pulled away. Lena looked up at her confused and Kara shrugged apologetically before actually blushing and saying sorry.

 

“It’s alright, Kara. Don't worry about it.”

 

“Okay,” Kara mumbled still embarrassed until Lena said something that cheered her up. “I bet you can’t eat that donut as fast as I can finish mine.”

 

Kara looked at her with a smile before saying, “You’re on.”

 

Without thinking though Kara practically inhaled the donut. In not three but two whole bites. At Lena’s look of shock Kara then preceded to start coughing to make it seem like she had kind of struggled to do that. 

 

Lena had not even out her donut to her mouth yet. It was times like this when Kara had to remind herself eating contests not so good for keeping secret identities. When Kara stopped coughing all she could see on Lena’s face was amusement and in light of the situation Lena said, “Wow, that was amazing."

 

They both laughed at that, but Kara stopped and said, “Thank you all be here all day."

 

“That's interesting. You'd think you actually need to get up and report and other things too."

 

“Maybe, a little,” Kara added putting her hand behind her neck in guilt even though it had seemed to her that Lena had not jumped to conclusions about her identity.

 

“Well, sometimes its all about who you spend your time with. With you, I could stay here all day.”

 

“You are so right. I’m glad we did this.”

 

“Me too.”

 

The next couple of minutes Lena finished up her donut with Kara in silence. Kara refrained from eating more than one more vowing to finish the rest of the donuts later. Then when they had both stopped eating they cleared the table of the napkins they had been used and exited. However, not before Lena left a large tip in the tip jar.

 

Once outside they got back into Lena’s car so Lena could drop both Kara and herself off at work. When they were both outside Catco Kara gave Lena a quick goodbye hug. Unknown to them they both let out little almost indiscernible sighs a few seconds after they left the hug.

 

Kara gets to Catco ready to report and she does. However, her day is simple. Minimal Supergirl and only a couple interviews Kara is actually left with a little bit of a rare mundane feeling in her. Now though she prepares to make one final appearance at work before going home to sister night with Alex. It is Tuesday after all and she’s excited.

 

When she enters Catco for the last time. Something rare actually happens there Alex, her sister, is waiting at her desk looking somewhat different. Her hair got shorter on one side and a little longer than her ears on the other.

 

Kara walks quickly to Alex and says, “Hi Alex, you look amazing.”

 

“Thank you, I feel it.”

 

“That’s great, are you here to start sister night early.

 

“If you want too? I can’t wait to unwind with some movies.”

 

“Does this mean we can watch all Disney movies?” Kara says excitedly.

 

Alex mocks sighs, but is amused, “Of course it does, but don’t tell anyone.”

 

All the sudden Kara hugs her quickly before practically squealing and saying, “Let's go.”

 

Alex looks a little concerned and says, “Are you done with work?”

 

“Work, smirck, Alex. It’s Disney night.”

 

Alex looks more concerned until Kara says, “Don’t worry I’m all done writing articles. I was just about to head home.”

 

“Alright,” Alex says looking relieved.

 

Once outside Catco Kara says, “you want to fly?” And Alex declines to say she brought her bike. They get on Alex’s motorcycle and make it back to Kara’s apartment in around ten minutes.

 

When their Kara’s still pretty excited so she unlocks the door with superspeed, while Alex looks around scared someone might see Kara’s unusual speed. Luckily, no one comes by.

 

After they enter the apartment Kara takes about a bag of popcorn and uses her laser eyes to heat up a half a dozen. She puts them in large bowls on the coffee table and Alex gets out Lilo and Stitch and the movie night begins. They end up finishing watching Lilo and Stitch and when Kara asks if she wants to watch Mulan Alex declines and says she rather watch a newer Disney movie. They decide on Moana.

 

Once Moana is finished Kara lets out a huge yawn, but does not in the least bit look ready to go to sleep. So Kara just goes to change into her pajamas and Alex suggests they order take out.

 

Once the takeout gets there Kara looks at the food happily, but her movie high has worn off significantly. They eating in silence for a while until Alex asks Kara if anything interesting happened today.

 

Kara smiles softly at nothing, yet recounts her trip to get donuts with Lena inside her head until Alex says, “Wait a minute. I know that smile. You met someone.”

 

“Met who?” Kara says confused.

 

“You know, someone. Like a romantic someone,” Alex clarifies.

 

“Oh. Oh, no. Just Lena. We had fun and got donuts,” Kara says still smiling.

 

“Kara,” Alex exclaims. “Are you sure you’re just friends?” she says putting air quotes around the word friends.

 

“But, Alex, Lena’s my best friend.”

 

“Okay, Kara that’s alright just wondering.”

 

“I mean do you think Lena likes me?”

 

Alex looks at her incredulously, while Kara continues, “I mean we did hold hands. That’s a couples thing on Earth right? Or is it a best friend thing?” Kara wonders out loud.

 

Alex’s voice gets a little high. “Wait a second you held hands. Kara…lets just say I couldn’t imagine Lena holding hands when not in a relationship. Where you in public or indoors?

 

“Uhmm..both I guess. We just got donuts. It was fun and then we hugged goodbye like we always do.”

 

“Kara, do you like Lena?” Alex says softly. 

 

“Well, I’m not really sure. I love holding hands and hugging with Lena. I guess I wouldn’t mind kissing Lena either. Oh boy! I like Lena. Oh no, I like Lena. What if she doesn't want to stay friends?”

 

“Now that I think about it I honestly think Lena ever not liking you is almost inconceivable.”

 

“Oh wow.” She looks at Alex in fear, “What do I do now?”

 

“While that’s up to you. Do you want more from Lena? You have to figure that out.”

 

“I don’t really know I’m not sure I ever really wanted more from anyone really, while maybe romance, just not anything else.”

 

“Oh, do you think you might be asexual?”

 

“Asexual?”

 

“Oh, it’s when someone does not experience sexual attraction.”

 

“That’s a thing. Really? You're not kidding?” Kara exclaims.

 

“Of course why would I joke about that.”

 

“This feels so great. Alex, I think I’m asexual. I think I have always known. Maybe even stopped a lot of my relationships in fear of expectations to take things to the next step. I can’t believe this is a thing.”

 

Alex looks happy for Kara and says, “Looks like another Danvers is LGBTQ.”

 

“Looks like it,” Kara says still smiling.

 

The sit still for a full minute before Alex says, “I know this is a lot would you like me to leave so you can process,” Kara nods and says a soft yes. Kara gives Alex a hug goodbye at the door then closes it.

 

Kara contemplates being asexual. She feels amazing. Relieved somehow. Kara tucks herself into bed overwhelmed but excited for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara wakes up slowly today. Without the burden of a sleepless night. Her cell phone rings a few minutes later. Kara looks at her phone it’s Six A.M. and she has to be at work in two and a half hours. It’s Alex. She answers worried there is another emergency.

 

“What’s going on?” Kara says alert. 

 

“Nothing, this is just a personal call. How are you doing, Kara?”

 

“I’m good. Don’t worry about me.”

 

“You know that’s why I worry. Sometimes you forget to worry about yourself.”

 

“Alex, really I’m fine. Are you doing anything this morning?”

 

“I was going to go to yoga. It’s one of the interests I picked up from being in a relationship with Maggie. I just go to a new studio now.”

 

“Do you want to go together?”

 

“Really, that would be great. Hey, I have an idea let’s invite Lena.”

 

“Alex!”

 

“What it was just a suggestion.”

 

“Or you trying to meddle, but that’s okay. Maybe inviting Lena would be fun.”

 

“That’s the spirit. You’ll call her right.”

 

“Of course I’ll call her. Text me the address of the place and I’ll definitely be there with or without Lena.”

 

“Alright, I will. See you soon.”

 

Kara hung up on Alex and got up brushed her teeth and did everything else to get ready to go to yoga using her super speed. Now to call Lena. She glanced at her phone a little nervous that she would sound different or somehow give away her feelings. But that thought was ridiculous so she brushed the thought aside and dialed Lena’s number.

 

Once the phone began ringing Lena picked on the fourth ring and in a drowsy voice said, “Kara?”

 

“Yeah, oh no. Did I wake you up?”

 

“No. Kara it’s fine,” Lena said but then promptly yawned after saying it.

 

“Sorry, I can call you later.”

 

“It really is fine. What’s up?”

 

“While, How about Yoga?” Kara said almost rhetorically then when Lena didn’t answer a few seconds later silently facepalmed.

 

“Yogas great.” Lena said a bit weary before saying, “Are you inviting me to do Yoga right now? At six in the morning.”

 

“Maybe. If you feel like it. Alex and I are going if you want to come that would be great,” Kara said quickly.

 

“Alright, Just let's get coffee afterward if you're not busy. We can make a thing out of it.” Lena said sounding slightly more awake than before.

 

“That sounds great and of course we can get coffee.”

 

“Okay, Where are we meeting at?”

 

Kara rattles of the address Alex just texted her, including a few key flying point directions Alex had given her.

 

“Okay, so pass the hospital you have gone too far and see the donut sign with a cape I’m close.”

 

“Yeah, we should really try donuts their sometime soon, hmm, Maybe I can try all the donuts in National City,” Kara says distracting herself.

 

“Really? All the donuts?”

 

“Did not mean to say that out loud,” Kara says worried Lena will think she weird somehow.

 

“Well, If you ever want help on your quest let me know. See you at Yoga, at 7, right?” Lena says quickly.

 

“Yep,” Kara says and then Kara hears Lena hangs up quickly. Kara goes out and stops a few minor robberies before flying in a hurry to get to see Lena and Alex and maybe stop for donuts beforehand.

 

At exactly 6:45 in the morning Kara lands outside the new donut place she’s told Lena she wanted to try. Discreetly, she puts on her yoga clothes and shoves her cape and super suit into her bag behind a building close to the donut shop.

 

Kara gets a dozen and eats them quickly. Lena would definitely be concerned with her health if she knew she got donuts two days in a row so she leaves all evidence of her donut detour behind and quickly heads to the yoga studio.

 

Once Kara gets there she looks at her watch at 6:58. She’s early. Alex ever the morning person like her waits outside on her phone patiently. When Alex sees Kara she looks up and smiles before jesting her, “So, is your girlfriend, coming?”

 

“Yes,” Kara says dreamily not realizing completely what Alex said.

 

“Wait, no. Alex!”

 

Alex starts laughing at Kara’s obvious internal conflict and Kara gives a small glare that looks more like a pout and says, “No more jokes she’ll be here soon.”

 

“Alright, you told her seven right?” Alex says

 

“Yeah, Don’t worry Lena’s always on time for everything.”

 

Directly at 7:01 Lena pulls up a little frantic to one of the last parking spots. Lena exits the sleek black car quickly and states saying to Kara, “Hi, I’m so sorry I’m late,” then to Alex, “It’s nice to see you again.”

 

“Likewise,” Alex replies.

 

Then Kara chimes in, “Lena you’re not late at all. Don’t even worry about it.”

 

Lena looks at her watch and says, “Well, I’m a little late let’s get inside.”

 

“Don’t worry this class never starts at exactly seven. One minute is no big deal,” Alex says.

 

“That’s good, Thanks for inviting me I never find time for yoga anymore,” says Lena looking more relaxed.

 

They all walk to the door and once there Kara holds the door open for first Alex and then Lena. “Thank you,” Lena says excitedly then looks like she has a bit more pep in her step after that.

 

“It’s no problem,” Kara says before stepping in the building behind them. When they’re all inside Alex checks them in as guests at the front desk. While Lena and Kara shyly stand next to each other like they’re at a middle school dance.

 

“Okay, c’mon.” Alex guests off to a hallway on the left. The hallway leads to a room were around fifteen other people are taking next to already set up yoga mats.

 

When they get there Alex enthusiasm turns up and Kara and Lena watch a wide smile appear on Alex’s face before walks them over to the right corner of the room and says hi to a couple women. Then turns to another woman and says, “Hey,” before stating, “this is my sister Kara and her friend Lena.”

 

The other woman looks up quickly at Kara before saying, “Lena” in an excited voice followed by a shocked, “Sam?”

 

“The one and only. It’s been so long.”

 

“Yeah, wow, “ Lena says as Kara and Alex look at them both curiously before Sam says, “Sorry, I’m being rude. Hi, Kara. Lena and I go way back you should have seen this one in college.

 

“Really, now,” Kara says interested. “Lena never talks about college.”

 

“Kara!”Lena playfully scolds.

 

Sam then jokes, “Don’t worry Kara. I’ll tell you all about it.”

 

Alex and Kara look at Lena curiously “Let’s just say college was an interesting time for me and leave it at that.”

 

“And you met Alex here right?” Kara says trying to help Lena change the topic.

 

“Yeah, we were both the grumpiest people in yoga class.”

 

“Why?” Kara wonders.

 

Alex looks at Sam for permission to say why and when Sam nods she says, “We had both just broken up with our girlfriends.”

 

“Oh, you’re gay?” Lena says.

 

“Bisexual,” Sam responds

 

They all smile then clear as day the instructor's voice announces, “Alright, everyone today may be difficult for some, but I want you all to power through, but remember not to push it and breathe.”

 

The do yoga for awhile Alex and Sam more in tune with the class. Lena going slow and getting back into things. And Kara trying, really trying, well her best to not to hoverfly through the hard balancing moves or do moves that a beginner might not get.

 

The call for the last stretch of the day is upon them and Kara lets out a relieved breath. Which was apparently a little loud because a couple people check to see if she’s okay. Lena looks at her smiling like she gets why Kara wants to leave the class.

 

Once the instructor ends the class wishing everyone a good day. Alex, Sam, Lena, and Kara roll up their yoga mats and all go back to standing next to each other. Kara the first one to speak says, “So, Lena and I were about to get coffee anyone else wants to join?”

 

Sam looks between how close Lena and Kara are standing together and says, “I wouldn’t want to get in the middle of your time together.”

 

“You really wouldn’t be. It is nice to catch up.” Lena says and Kara nods before saying, “We can all go.”

 

Alex agrees and they all come to the conclusion to walk to a place around the corner. On their walk, Sam and Alex walk together in front of Kara and Lena.

 

When significantly in front of Lena and Kara Alex says to Sam, “Can you believe those dorks?” quietly.

 

They both look back at Kara leaning towards Lena to tuck a flower behind her ear that she found growing in a tall bush. “Honestly, no I have never seen Lena so smiley.”

 

“I know Kara won’t want me to do this, but do you think it might be a possibility that Lena would date a woman?”

 

Sam starts laughing so loud it captures Lena and Kara’s attention then says, “Oh, you’re funny. You have an even worse gaydar than me.”

 

Alex blushes and Lena looks at them curiously, while Kara turns her ears toward her conversation with Sam conversation. “Okay, I get it. How’s Ruby?” Alex says trying not to draw too much attention to what they were saying.

 

“Woah, a subtle change of subject.” Sam jokes before saying, “Ruby is good though. She just joined soccer.”

 

“That’s so cool. I’m glad she’s adjusting to school. I remember when Kara first got here. Going to school was hard on me, but especially on her.”

 

“Yeah, that must have been tough. Were you out in School?”

 

“No, that could have had something to do with it. I was a bit unsure of myself in that aspect of my life. I didn’t even realize I was gay until last year when I came out to Maggie sort of and then Kara.”

 

“You guys seem really close.”

 

“Me and Kara?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“We are. Kara was the first person I told I was a lesbian besides my ex.”

 

“I think you were the first person I told after Ruby. It’s hard having a social life and a single mother sometimes.”

 

“Oh, I’m happy you told me then.”

 

“So am I.”

 

Sam and Alex continued walking the rest of the way silently, while Lena wonders out loud, “I wonder what they’re talking about...”

 

Kara trying her best not to listen to Sam and Alex’s conversation genuinely doesn't know and just tells shrugs and lightly bumps her shoulder before saying playfully, “Maybe they’re talking about you and your college days. Which your best friend hasn’t even heard about.”

 

Lena laughs at Kara’s tone of voice and says, “Well, Ms. Danvers you could have just asked. How were your college days?”

 

“While I joined about every club I could ever join I was a bit swamped. But I’m more curious about you in college Lena? How was it?

 

“Well, I started college at seventeen. I was less ready for the responsibility and more ready to get away from my family and have some freedom. They were a lot of parties some rebelling.”

 

“Really? Rebel Lena is hard to imagine.”

 

“Well, it wasn’t really the best time in my life. A little lonely. Until the last couple of years of college that was when I got my grades up and became friends with Sam well until I pushed her away.

 

“Do you mind if I ask why?”

 

“It was around the time Lex began acting mad. It wasn’t a good year and I pushed everyone away. It’s just every conversation we had emotionally drained me. Sam did help for a while. But she had Ruby, her daughter, and I didn’t want to be a burden to her. ”

 

“Lena you could never be a burden,” Kara says with conviction.

 

Lena remains quiet for a long few seconds and then says, “I’m glad you feel that way, Kara. You are never a burden for me either. I love being around you.”

 

Kara grins widely until she sees that Lena looks like she’s about ready to cry. That’s when Kara just stops. Luckily they are now a few feet away from the coffee shop. Around them are fewer people than before, but all Kara sees is Lena pain.

 

Never wanting Lena to be in pain she quickly just states again, “Never, Lena, I mean it, you’re never a burden,” before pulling her into a wide hug. All the while well this is happening Alex and Sam look on in shock at the deeply emotional display.

 

Then all the sudden Alex and Sam look at each other and make a decision. The two-person hugs become a four-person hug. Then after a couple of seconds there in front of the coffee shop, they all burst into small giggles at the looks they’re getting from people over each of their shoulders from people passing by.

 

This moment feels special to all of them. Kara looks at them all with a huge grin and says, “This feels like the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

 

Lena chuckles again, “Kara, you always make everything sound like a movie. And I’d definitely be lying if I said I didn’t love it.”

 

Alex lets out, “Lena you’re so right.”

 

Sam says, “That was definitely a holiday card moment.” They all giggle again untangle their arms and enter the coffee shop. They all drink coffee, reconnect, and make plans for the future. For the first time in awhile Lena finally feeling like she belongs, Sam feels the joy of having new friends, Alex feels like she can unwind, and Kara feeling all these things and like her personal life is finally fitting together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I wrote Sam alright. I know all the characters are a little OOC, but Sam definitely will be. I haven't watched the season she appears in. Also, the next chapter will look more into Kara's feelings about her asexuality and more.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara felt like everything was coming together in her social life. Supergirl and work duties not so much. Every time she saved someone’s life she seemed to make silly mistakes, like flying into buildings or breaking the earth objects she touched. At work, there was also a problem. Well, not so much a problem and more of writer’s block issue.

Currently, it was a week since her yoga outing and Kara was definitely not relaxed. All she could do was a stare down with her computer. She had so much on her mind that wasn’t relevant to her article on her latest rescue as Supergirl were she had flown into a parked truck. Thankfully no one was in at the time. It still felt weird writing about her blunders.

 

It was especially hard to remain unobjective today. When she wasn’t doing as well as Supergirl. Kara had already felt like she had let National City down. Somehow making mistakes like it was her first year as Supergirl again.

 

Kara definitely knew she was in her head way too much. To busy thinking about so many things. Including her recent discovery of her crush on Lena.

 

Not only realizing she liked women but that she was also asexual and had a ginormous crush on her best friend was putting Kara through the wringer emotionally.

 

When she wasn’t around Lena she would constantly worry if Lena would like her back or if she would be uncomfortable being friends with Kara because she liked her romantically. 

 

Now as Kara sat and thought about it. She realized nothing more was going to get done on her article which was due tomorrow afternoon. Instead of letting that get to her head she decided to go flying.

 

Once Kara was up in the air she let most of her thoughts go. Instead of thinking she just listened to the wind and occasionally tuned in for a large emergency. Thankfully there was none.

 

Suddenly, the wind shifted. Kara had flown behind a building. One very particular building, L Corp. It was the middle of the afternoon and now that Kara thought about it it was about time for lunch.

 

In a small rush, Kara sped to Lena’s favorite deli and got sandwiches. She flew back and changed again behind L corp quickly into her regular clothes. Once she was back she looked it was a few minutes later. Just about twelve now.

 

In less of a nervous hurry than before she entered L Corp. Security smiled at her she said hi to them and she got through quickly. When she got to the elevator she noticed the floor to Lena’s had already been pushed.

 

Kara looked around the semi-crowded elevator and saw Jess behind a couple of men in suits. Kara waved and the two men moved to the right side of the elevator.

 

Jess looked at the bag of food in Kara’s hand to her own. Kara said, “Sorry, Jess. I forgot to call ahead.”

 

“That’s okay. Lena will be happy.”

 

“Yeah,” Kara smiled dreamily before she continued, “she will.”

 

Jess leaned towards Kara a little and said subtly, “Okay, someone’s got a crush.”

 

“A crush, who me? No way Jose.”

 

“Kara! It’s alright.” Jess says in glee.

 

“It is isn’t. Do you think I should tell her?”

 

Another person in the elevator turns and says, “Please do, your all Lena ever talks about in the lab.”

 

Kara looks at this new person in shock, “No way she does.”

 

Jess looks at her and says, “so you’ll tell her.”

 

“No, Jess. I can’t. We're just friends.”

 

A few more seconds and they get to Lena’s office floor. Jess says, “Lena’s on a break right now. You’ll think about telling her right?”

 

“Maybe,” Kara says before saying goodbye.

 

After she says goodbye Kara knocks on Lena’s office. When Lena says, “Come in,” Kara enters. Excited to see Lena she opens the door quickly. The door then almost hits the wall. 

 

Kara looks extremely apologetic, but Lena looks just glad to see her. “Hi.” Lena says then excitedly, “You got sandwiches.”

 

“Yep, I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too Kara. Why haven’t you been around this week?”

 

They sit down and lay out their food while Kara answers, “I just have a lot on my mind.”

 

“Oh, would you like to talk about it?”

 

“Maybe, yes, well I’m not sure.”

 

“Feel free to tell me as much as you want,” Lena says with her hands on her knees looking like she did not want to unwrap her sandwich in a desire to give Kara her full attention.

 

Nervous she would reveal a lot to Lena she almost didn’t say anything until she says, “I just have so much going on right now. Being around Alex helps, but Lena you are my best friend and I want to talk to you about everything too, but I have been avoiding you because I don’t know how to tell you.”

 

“Kara, it’s fine. It’s okay to take a week for yourself. If you want to tell me I will be here for you. If you need more time that’s fine too. You are my best friend too. I always want you to feel comfortable with me.”

 

Kara fidgeted with her fingers and began talking again deciding to reveal one of her insecurities, “That’s not it I really do feel comfortable with you. I just realized something about myself recently. It’s very new and I’m worried. You never treated Sam differently after you found out she was gay right?”

 

“Kara god no. That’s what you're worried about.”

 

“Sorry, that was unfair. It’s just I think I might want to be with girls too well just romantically, I’m asexual,” Kara confessed being honest about one thing she was hiding.

 

“Asexual, I’m not quite sure what that means?”

 

“It means I don’t experience sexual attraction," Kara says almost shy and proud at the same time.

 

“Oh, wow, umm, that’s great. Are you sure?”

 

“Lena, of course, I’m sure.”

 

“That came out wrong, Kara. I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me.”

 

“Yeah, it feels like a huge weight been lifted off my chest.”

 

“I’m happy you feel good. I know how long it took me to feel comfortable with my sexuality.”

 

“You're gay, too?” Kara says in a small excited voice.

 

“Yes, I’m a lesbian.”

 

“But why didn’t you tell anyone?”

 

“I have never been out publicly and to be honest I think I have always been a little scared.”

 

“I’m sorry you felt scared. I hope I made you feel safe enough that you could tell me.”

 

Lena tucks her hair behind her hair while saying, “It wasn’t anything you did Kara. It’s just me. I well I have never told anyone well besides Sam and that was after she caught me with a girl.”

 

“I’m glad you had Sam. I can’t imagine what it would be like if I didn’t have Alex to talk about liking girls or being ace with.”

 

“I didn’t really talk to her much about it and it wasn’t until just last week that I found out Sam was bisexual.”

 

“That must have been hard.”

 

“It was, but think every coming out experience is hard its own way. I’m proud of you, Kara.”

 

Kara gleefully gives Lena a smile and says, “Thank you I’m proud of you too.”

 

They get to eat there the lunch. It turns about being very relaxing. Kara getting a welcome break. Lena joyfully laughing at Kara’s dorky jokes. Both more comfortable with each they didn’t even notice themselves subtly moving closer to each other with each new conversation topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of short. The next chapter is of Lena's point of view. I haven't finished it yet. Thank you for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena wanted to be in love. Lena had only ever been on a couple dates with men before college and few dates with a woman more recently. On all of her dates so far even the few dates with women she had never found the elusive spark she been looking for. Nothing ever came close to how she felt when Kara and she did something as simple as holding hands. 

 

Every time she had flirted with Kara she would mostly just blush, which was fine but it felt like if no move was made after all these years they might just be better off friends. Now through her feelings felt multiplied recently after Kara’s confessions she was asexual, but also liked girls. 

 

Lena was blindsided and deliriously happy about it. At home yesterday after Kara’s confession spent time looking up asexuality. It seemed there asexuality was a spectrum and she was honestly a little overwhelmed and confused she couldn’t imagine how Kara felt.

 

Although she was a little confused Lena couldn’t help but feel glad that Kara was like her and maybe she might even want her romantically. Who was she kidding though this was Kara?

 

Lena got back to focusing most of her attention on the road in front of her. She had a lot of meetings today. However, her mind seemed to always drift to Kara lately. She had thought she had control of her crush. Now she felt a little unbalanced.

 

So focused on hard work at L corp after Medusa she had been neglecting how she felt on the inside and in the romance department. If she thought about it her last date was close to a couple years ago, just a few months shy of Lex’s trial.

 

Now she was in a more comfortable place to look for love and she really wanted to find it in Kara. Kara was so sweet and compassionate and she put that into everything she did. Lena had always admired Kara and she had been feeling her crush deepening with all their outing as of late.

 

Lost in thought again she almost missed the last turn to L corp’s parking garage but made it no less than a couple of seconds before turning wouldn’t have been an option. Subtly she shock of her mistake parked got out of her car and headed into L-Corp.

 

When she got up to her office floor she asked Jess the agenda for today because strangely she forgot. This must have been equally as weird to Jess for she explained very hesitantly, “The job interviews. Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine Jess.”Jess face looked still unconvinced so Lena continued, “Just a minor bout of forgetfulness.”

 

“I could always do the interviews if you have too much on your plate.”

 

“No, thank you. I have too much on my mind. I need to work today.”

 

Jess nodded in understanding and said, “Okay I’ll send the applicants in an hour.”

 

Lena settled behind her desk. Did about an hour worth of work before looking up at a swift knock. She put her paperwork aside and said: “come in.”

 

Six interviews down and about two hours later Lena still hasn't found any suitable candidates. It’s not as though the people she was interviewing were not qualified. It was she was trying to fill big positions in her company and frankly she was nervous. These positions had to be filled with people she could trust or grow to trust and as of late Lena was lacking in the trust department. Weekly assassination attempts could do that to a person.

 

The only person she trusted now was Kara and well Jess, who she was going to promote soon and Kara, who she couldn’t exactly offer her a job at L corp when she was following her passion as a reporter. 

 

So Lena shifted through the next applicant Jess had given her and saw the name, Samantha Arias. To say she was surprised was an understatement. Why would someone as normal as Sam want to work at a potentially life-threatening job position?

 

Lena put that thought aside and called hopefully her last come in to fill her CFO position. When Sam walked in she was all confidence on top of a sweet smile. Sam sat down quickly and Lena went with the easiest but most heartfelt first question she had given the applicants today, “So, Mrs. Arias why do you want to work at L-Corp?

 

Sam answered seriously, “I simply believe in what you are doing. Reframing the company as your own. I just want to help.”

 

Lena nodded at the most genuine answer all day and she just had to ask her old friend, “but why not pick a safer job? I read your resume your very qualified you could even easily take my job.”

 

“Can I answer as your friend?” Lena nodded. “I really do care about you not only what your company is doing but you. I miss our chemistry class. Helping you with science experiments was one of the best parts of college for me.”

 

Lena shuffled Sam’s resume back and forth trying to collect herself not used to this much honesty she simply thanked Sam and said, “That will be all.”

 

Sam got up looking reassigned and said, “I know this might not have worked out, but can we still be friends again?

 

Lena shook her head quickly and said softly, “I think you may have misunderstood. You are easily the best applicant. I was going to congratulate you next. When can you start?”

 

“Probably next week.”

 

“That will work.” Lena got up to show Sam out when suddenly an arm wrapped around her shoulder in a small half hug and Sam said, “Thank you, Thank you so much. I can’t wait to work together again.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Sam opened the door and left Lena standing shocked she was not only going to have Sam as a friend but a business confidante too. Sam honestly seemed like she was going to work so hard at the new job and she hadn’t even told her she was now CFO or had a ginormous salary.

 

It was okay though Lena would tell her Monday. Lena went back to her desk and turned on the news on her tv in the side corner of her office. On now the tv broadcasted Supergirl had just stopped a bank robbery. 

 

The tv shifted to an interview with Supergirl. The reporter asked, “Supergirl, everyone wants to know your powers have been off. Any reason why?”

 

Somewhat solemnly Supergirl replied, “No reason. My powers are here I will continue to protect the citizens of National City.”

 

I guess even the girl of steel is not immune to the media’s criticism, Lena thought to herself. Then suddenly the news screen shifted to L Corp’s decision to cancel the alien detection device.

 

A reporter on the screen rudely stated, “These new arrivals have too much influence over this women. L corp is not meant to be run by a woman who so weak-willed.”

 

Lena scoffed and a new voice caught her surprises, “Weak-willed more like one of the strongest people I know.”

 

“Supergirl, what a surprise. I see you decided to accept my open invitation.”

 

“It was a great invitation,” Supergirl replied.

 

Lena blushed then turned her face slightly downward before looking back up at a rare beaming smile from Supergirl. Lena seeing this said, “Thank you, You are always welcome.”

 

“We shouldn’t take everything the media says to heart.”

 

“Believe me I don’t.”

 

“That’s good. I struggle with it sometimes.”

 

“You shouldn’t you are a good person you were so kind to me even when I told you I was unsure whether or not to scrap the alien detection device.”

 

“Sometimes we all struggle without support. We need to recognize when we need to listen to others and when to listen to ourselves.”

 

“I think it was almost a little bit of both for me when I had to scrape the device I knew what was right I just needed a reminder I could do it.”

 

“And that’s what makes you so special you knew all along and you did something about it.”

 

“Thanks, you truly inspire me.”

 

“You inspire me too. Every day even with no support from your family and others you choose the right thing.”

 

“I do have support now. From you, Kara, and now my old friend Sam is in town.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“Me too. It’s certainly a new feeling.”

 

“You deserve it,” Supergirl said as she moved closer towards her desk.

 

“Feel free to sit down.”

 

“Thanks, but I have to go soon. My Supergirl shift was only covered for the past hour.”

 

“You have shifts?”

 

“Now I do. I’m reminded to take breaks a lot now that I’m doing so badly.”

 

“I don’t think you could ever do Supergirl badly with good intentions.”

 

“I’ll try to remember that and Lena I hope to see you again soon.”

 

“Me too, Supergirl.”

 

When Supergirl leaves Lena feels more encouraged, but also emptier. Somehow as big of a company she has she still feels alone even when she’s down the lab surrounded by people. Lena feels Supergirl understands the responsibility of everyone looking at you for what to do next. 

 

This huge responsibility that she will now share with another, Sam. A friend who would understand. Even though Kara was amazing there was always a part of her that felt Kara didn’t quite understand her predicament running L Corp.

 

Maybe someday when Kara is running Cat Co she would understand. Yes, Lena had that much faith in Kara. When they first met Kara’s passion stood out. Her simple reply of yes when she asked if Kara understood living in someone’s shadow left her spellbound.

 

Lena had felt drawn to Kara ever since. She still was unsure who’s shadow Kara meant when she replied, but to say she was drawn to find out was an understatement. Lena was now to shy to ask with her ever waning vocabulary around Kara as her crush for her grew.

 

To say Lena was in deep was an understatement every time Kara entered a room she found herself almost smiling involuntarily and doing a lot more things then she would normally do. If Kara asked her to go bungee jumping she wasn’t sure what her answer would be. This scared Lena. Especially since she had an extreme aversion to heights.

 

A knock on the door stopped her thoughts. She looked up and said come in again. Jess entered. She nearly sighed in relief.

 

“I have those files on the merger,” Jess stated.

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“Are you doing better than earlier?”

 

“Yes, Supergirl paid me a visit.”

 

“She did, did she?”

 

“Yeah, she always knows just what to say.”

 

Lena was so lost in thought about everything she almost missed Jess saying, “She does seem well spoken. You do seem rather lost in thought.”

 

“I’m a little aren’t I. Maybe I will go home early.”

 

“Early! Are you sure everything’s okay?”

 

“Not really, but it will be,” Lena says thinking of Kara once more and impulsively makes the decision to go see her.

 

“Should I call Kara?”

 

“No need. I’m going to see her.”

 

“That’s great. I’ll postpone your two meetings for later this week.”

 

“Thank you, Jess.”

 

“No problem, boss,” Jess says in a tone that is serious enough to convey a message, but not so serious that the genuine affection didn’t show in her voice.

 

When Lena leaves she’s excited. She feels like she made her first good and spontaneous decision all week. With almost a skip in her step, she goes to see Kara. Today feels like it’s going to be great Lena thinks to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are awesome. If you don't feel like it that's fine too. Updates may be extremely slow.


End file.
